Tailed Beast Ball
The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast, which can also be used by a jinchūriki while transformed. Overview Tailed Beast Balls are made from an 8:2 ratio of and .Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 Users must gather and balance this chakra in their mouths, shape it into a sphere (or a conical shape in the case of the Ten-Tails), and then fire it at their target; Gyūki likens this to vomiting.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 Most users fire their Tailed Beast Balls as-is, while others may consume the ball and fire it from their mouth as a beam. Gyūki is even shown doing something in between, not consuming its Tailed Beast Ball yet still firing it out in a wave.Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9 There is no limit to how much chakra can be put into a Tailed Beast Ball so long as the 8:2 ratio is maintained: on one occasion, Kurama pours almost all of its chakra into a Tailed Beast Ball, making the ball many times larger than itself;Naruto chapter 499 on another occasion, five tailed beasts combine their Tailed Beast Balls into a single large one.Naruto chapter 571, pages 11-12 Tailed Beast Balls are incredibly dense, such that, when a version 2 Naruto Uzumaki consumes one, he starts sinking into the ground due to the increased weight.Naruto chapter 295, pages 4-5 Despite how heavy they are, they travel rapidly once fired, enough to hit a target several countries away in only a few moments.Naruto chapter 613, pages 11-15 Tailed Beast Balls are very destructive, creating explosions that are visible from far away and that vaporise almost everything in the blast area.Naruto chapter 613, pages 8-12 The extent of the damage is dependent upon how the ball is fired and how much chakra it has, but at its "standard" size it is enough to destroy mountains.Naruto chapter 571, page 3 Tailed Beast Balls are comparatively weaker if a jinchūriki uses one without entering their Tailed Beast Mode, yet it is still enough to represent a serious threat to people and infrastructure.Naruto chapter 438 Some jinchūriki are shown using Tailed Beast Balls in atypical ways. As the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, Obito Uchiha is able to form multiple Tailed Beast Balls at once via a tree he creates, each of which can fire in a different direction.Naruto chapter 643, page 7 Naruto, when using his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, can form a Tailed Beast Ball with his hands, similar to how he makes the Rasengan.Naruto chapter 598, page 10 He can also add natural energy to his Tailed Beast Balls, making them more powerful,Naruto chapter 695, page 13 while also allowing them to be used against Truth-Seeking Balls.Naruto chapter 645, page 12 In the anime, Sora uses an entirely white Tailed Beast Ball while transformed under the influence of the Nine-Tails' chakra.Naruto: Shippūden episode 71 Firing Methods Bijudama.png|Fired as a ball. Naruto vs. Kurama.png|Fired as a beam. Gyuki's Bijudama.png|Fired as a wave. Video Games Variations * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gaara is able to form Shukaku's head out of sand and through it create a Tailed Beast Ball. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Gyūki performs a Lightning Release version of this technique. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Saiken performs a variation of this technique utilising Utakata's Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. * In Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, Naruto and Sasuke perform a variation of this technique wherein the Tailed Beast Ball is coated with Sasuke's Amaterasu and the Tailed Beasts' specific chakra types are added to the ball. This was used against Madara Uchiha's gigantic Chibaku Tensei.